


daydreaming

by hazysaturn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Just a bunch of ideas, lapslock, might make multiple parts of a scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazysaturn/pseuds/hazysaturn
Summary: a bunch of little scenarios based off our favorite nct unit: dream





	1. band-aid | park jisung

**Author's Note:**

> my account is straight out the womb so this is my first attempt at a scenario! i hope you guys enjoy it!

“Having a nice run?”  _ **Jisung**_  asked from behind you. Not noticing his presence beforehand, you jumped up into the air at least six inches before shoving him in the shoulder. 

“Dude, what the fuck was that? I thought you were some creep,” you exclaimed and shuddered at the thought. He only laughed at you, the cherry lollipop he was eating hanging precariously out of his mouth. A devious thought entered your mind and before he knew it, your hand swiped down at the white stick.

The poor candy flew into the grass and stuck to it, rendering it unedible by nature. Jisung gasped and the pure look of shock on his face made you burst out laughing. 

“That’s, that’s what you get,” you stammered, your lungs tired from running and laughing at the same time. Jisung gazed at you with one of the most serious expressions you’ve ever seen on him, and you felt goosebumps rise on your arms. 

“You’re paying for that,” he said, going from a mourning walk into a sprint straight towards _ **you**_. You uttered a curse before busting into your sprint mode, your legs nearly floating over the trail. 

Even though you had a length advantage in the beginning, you felt the pattern of his steps behind you and willed yourself to go even  _faster_. Then you felt it. 

His fingertips were reaching out to the back of your shirt and upon feeling them on your skin, you used the last bit of your energy to pull away. 

And then you didn’t feel anything at all. Weirded out by the lack of presence behind you, you jogged to a stop and turned around. 

Jisung was sprawled over the ground, his medic bag upside-down a few feet in front of him. His limbs were in awkward angles, posing as if he was one of those taped body frames at a murder scene. His blond hair was dusted in pebbles as if someone tossed brown and red sprinkles onto a banana ice-cream scoop. 

You stifled a laugh before walking up to him and crouching near his head. 

“Jisung, you okay?” you asked. You received a low mumble in response and the boy made no attempt to move. “Hey, are you hurt? Say something,” you asked, and Jisung lazily picked up his head from the ground and laid on his cheek instead of his nose. 

“My pride is hurt,” he uttered, and you rolled your eyes at his dramatized acting. 

“C’mon Sung, get up,” you said, pulling on his right arm to hoist him up. 

“I don’t want to,” he stated, tugging his arm away from you and rolling over so his back was on the ground. His eyes shrunk at the sunlight hitting his face, and the light on him made you realize that there was a red mark on his left cheek. 

And it was dripping. 

“Jisung, you have a cut on your face. I need to clean it,” you said, walking to the medic bag he dropped and lifting right side up. 

“Um, I’m the  _medic_  for a reason. I can clean it myself,” he said, still lying on the ground like a sunbathing crab. You scoffed and dragged the bag to where he was lying and set up a small assembly line of the supplies you needed to dress the cut. 

“Sit up,” you directed, patting the ground next to you. Sighing deeply, the lanky boy finally got up from the ground and scooted to where your hand was. 

You opened a water bottle and put some water on top of a gauze, dabbing at the blood that had run down his chin and jaw. Once you got to the cut itself, he couldn’t stop wincing at the  _minimal_  pressure that you were putting on it. 

“Jisung, if you don’t stop wincing-”

“It hurts!”

“Well, maybe you wouldn’t have a cut right now if you weren’t so freaking  _clumsy_!” you exclaimed, and he opened in his mouth, speechless at your words. 

“Well maybe you if you didn’t slap  _my_  lollipop out of  _my_  mouth I wouldn’t have had to be  _sprinting_  in the first place!” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Maybe if you didn’t fucking  _scare_  me I wouldn’t have thought to get revenge on your dumbass,” you stated and closed the bandage box. 

“You know what-”

“I’m already finished,” you said, getting up and dusting your legs off. He arched an eyebrow at your in surprise before putting his fingers on top of the band-aid. 

“How-”

“The magic of arguments is  _real_ ,” you said, walking backward, “You didn’t even notice.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, getting back up and shaking the pebbles out of his hair. “You owe me a cherry lollipop.” 

“Okay,” you said, giggling as you handed him back his sacred medical bag. He squinted at you, taking the bag from you and swinging it over his shoulder. 

“What’s funny now?”

“Nothing,” you said, ruffling the top of his head, “I’ll get you your cherry pop tomorrow.” 

 Jisung couldn’t tell, but the cupcake and heart themed band-aid on his cheek was  _quite_  adorable. 

You couldn’t  _wait_ to take a picture of him off-guard. 


	2. accidents | zhong chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back again with another one!

_beep, beep, beep-_

as your dreaded alarm went off to signal that it was morning, your eyes peeled open to find your phone and turn the annoying thing off. reaching over and swiping your alarm silent, you groaned and turned your head to fall asleep again. 

strangely, you felt a sort of itching in the back of your throat. being bothered by the itch, you sighed and sat up in your bed, a chill striking your body as the blanket fell from your shoulders. you rubbed your arms to get warmth, despite wearing thick sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. confused by the way your body was acting, you began to get up from the bed and stretched your arms out to begin the day. 

except when you yawned, all you got was a hacking cough that probably made your lungs shake with the severity of it. after your short fit, you shook your head and trudged out of your room to go to the bathroom. 

“there’s no way i can be sick, right? i mean, i already was earlier-”

your thinking and body stopped abruptly after catching a glimpse of yourself in the bathroom mirror. your entire face was flushed in a tint of red, which wasn’t that noticeable to any other person, but then you remembered the special  _someone_ who had that same look a few days earlier. 

you laughed drily, burying your rosy face into your hands before looking back up into the mirror. 

_“i’m going to kill that dude.”_

* * *

 

“ _ **chenle**_ , i’m going to kill you!” you exclaimed, marching towards him and the rest of his friends that were sitting beside him. chenle, whose head snapped toward you at the sound of his name, glanced at you before his eyes blew wide and his body leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. 

“um, what?” he asked, his eyes trembling as he stared at you. 

“i’m going to kill you. you, you,” you stammered, coughing into the nook of your arm before looking back up, “did  _this_  to me!”

“i-i don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, “i got you sick?”

“yes! don’t act you don’t know what i’m talking about, you little cabbage-” you said, reaching over the table to throttle his throat, but jeno pulled you back by your waist. jaemin threw his arm over a terrified chenle, the latter gulping at how close you had been to him. 

“woah there, calm down,” jeno said, still holding your waist as you crossed your arms over your chest and sat across from the green-haired boy. “what happened?”

“ _he_  happened! he transferred his sickness to me and now he’s acting like he doesn’t know how it happened!” you stated, huffing loudly and glaring at the poor boy. chenle looked at you with the same “know-nothing” expression, but suddenly his features relaxed and a new shade of red dusted his cheeks. 

“ _oh,”_ he muttered,gazing at his lap instead of you, “you’re talking about  _that_.” 

taken aback by chenle’s sudden timidness, you sighed before running a hand through your hair to calm yourself. jeno and jaemin exchanged a  _look_ , and jeno let go of you, sensing that you weren’t going to fight him anymore. jaemin arched his brow and looked at chenle, curiosity sparking in his eyes. 

“what happened?”

you looked at chenle for him to explain, but he was staring deeply into his lap and you knew he didn’t have the strength to explain it. you laughed at him, but it quickly morphed into a cough and jeno rubbed your back. 

“i think it was monday,” you started, “and you know how it was raining and snowing really hard that day?”

the two friends nodded, jaemin placing his hand under his chin in interest. 

“well, me and chenle were walking and we were at the corner,” you said and was interrupted by a cough. 

“we were at the corner, at this car just came  _speeding_ down the road and we thought that it was going to wipe out, so we started to move away from the corner,” you said, the memory perfectly intact in your mind. 

“but the car skidded to a stop and made this huge  _wave_  of slush, and chenle pushed me out the way. but since the ground was slippery, he slipped and fell on top of me,” you said, coughing into your arm again. jaemin’s brows raised considerably, exchanging a smirk with jeno before gazing at chenle, who was beginning to look more like a tomato than a cabbage. 

“he fell on top of me, and his lips fell at the corner of my mouth,” you said, and the boys gasped. you rolled your eyes at their reaction and wanted to continue, but the two boys who were awed by the story that the both of you hadn’t  _bothered_  to share, had some things to say. 

“aw, that’s so cute,” jaemin cooed, ruffling chenle’s hair, “you guys shared your first kiss with each other.”

“how long were you going to keep it a secret?” jeno prompted, punching your arm teasingly, but you slapped it away. 

“we didn’t even kiss,” you stated bluntly, hushing their comments. “so shut the hell up and let me finish.” 

the boys became quiet again, and you finally got into the reason why you were mad at chenle in the first place. 

“i opened my eyes only to see that he was just staring at me, asking me if i was okay and stuff. i said yeah and started to thank him for getting me out the way,” you said, clenching your fist, “but then he had the  _audacity_ to start _coughing in my face!”_

upon that sentence, the two boys that were listening intently broke into a fit of laughter, and you crossed your arms deep into your chest. 

“it’s not funny! i already got sick twice this year, and now this dude  _infected_  me and made it a third! 

“it wasn’t my fault!” chenle said, finally coming back into the conversation with a rosy blush, “i couldn’t help it!”

“oh  _really?”_  you stated, bringing your coat sleeve back to reveal your arm, “maybe i can’t help giving you a new face, cabbage kid!”

and chaos ensued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming next . . .  
> jaemin!


	3. knock knock | na jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the shorter ones. happy reading!

it was a regular thursday night. 

your body was sprawled over the couch, a fistful of popcorn in hand as you watched season 2, episode 12 of ‘ _how to get away with murder_ ’. your eyes kept a close leash on the screen, shoving the snack into your mouth and reaching into the bag for another handful. 

you were about to fill your mouth again when you heard a distant  _tap_  on wood. the sound jolted you, and crumbs of the buttery treat fell onto the carpet below. 

“the fuck?” you asked aloud to no one in particular, the question serving more as a prompt for you to either a) ignore it, or b) try to figure out what it was. you barely thought any further before easing back down into the relaxed position you had before and resumed the episode. 

yet before you could get five seconds into it, the same noise was heard again, this time louder and making itself  _clear_  that it wasn’t going to go away. 

groaning as if it woke you from a century slumber, you got up from the lovely couch and trudged to the door, squinting through the peep-hole to see the interruptive guest for yourself. 

sighing, you switch the two locks on the door and open it wide only for  _ **jaemin**_ to nearly run you over. 

“ _hold on there,_  boy,” you said, grabbing his arm before he could fully enter your humble abode, “what are you doing here? you didn’t even text me.”

na jaemin, the mysterious boy who you met at your school is now standing in the threshold of the apartment, sweat glistening on his skin. his shirt is wrinkled and has several different spots of grey adorning it. his hair is messy and small strands of it are standing up strangely. but, when you look down and notice that the bottom hem of his black sweatpants is  _scorched,_ a real confusion fills your mind and you look up at him instantly. 

“what the hell happened?” you asked, and he scratches the back of his neck, an ever-playful smile on his lips that this time, doesn’t reach his eyes. you can see soot on the tips of his fingers and you cross your arms over your chest. 

you both stand there for a couple of seconds in silence before he finally clears his throat and you arch a brow at him in response. 

he speaks. 

“i, um, i might have started a fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this will one that i might add multiple parts to, so stay tuned! next up . . .  
> donghyuck!


	4. diablo | lee donghyuck

it was a dismal wednesday morning, and you were walking at a snail’s pace toward your locker. after manuvering through the crowd and receiving a few comments for walking so slowly, you made it to your locker near the end of the hallway. you got your combination wrong two times, sucking your teeth each time before throwing the door open and tossing your rain-soaked coat inside. you also dropped your chemistry binder and it hit the metal bottom with a satisfying thud. you swung the locker shut and behind it was  _ **haechan,**_  leaning against the wall like he’s been there for an hour. 

your body flinches out of its own accord and he chuckles at you, but his eyes are full of excitement. a bright and warm amber shine lit up his eyes in a way that you haven’t seen before. (but since it was haechan, it wasn’t  _that_ surprising). 

“why do you always do that? i always stand here to wait for you,” he said, and you rolled your eyes. 

“i know, but you  _never_  say anything. how am i supposed to know that you’re right there if you’re acting invisible?” you replied back, and he just smirked at you. 

“i don’t know, by seeing my feet or something?” he suggested, before waving his hand in the air. he grabbed and pulled on your wrist, jerking your body closer to his in a swift movement. 

“i have to show you something,” he whispered, “can you come with me to a classroom real quick?”

the breath that hits your face when he speaks is hot, but the warmth radiating from his body is even  _hotter_  and you’re not sure if it’s only because you’re cold or he’s abnormally warm, but you brush it aside. haechan rarely has anything secretive to say because he’ll usually just speak it aloud, and the fact that he just wants it to be in between him and  _you_  just makes your curiosity peak higher. 

“sure,” you said, and as soon as you do he starts to drag you away to whatever empty classroom he’s found to tell his secret. 

“what classroom are we going to?”

“mr. hallman. y’know, the one that’s getting fired. i think his room is vacant,” he said in front of you, twisting around a corner. 

the two of you go up a flight of stairs to the third floor and make it through the middle of a hallway before haechan abruptly stops. he peers into the classroom and nods before opening the door, finally loosening the grip on your wrist. 

the lights of the classroom are off and he makes no move to turn them on, but when you try to, he stops you.

“don’t turn them on. i have something to show you,” he said, and you watch him in fascination when he moves a desk against the door so that it couldn’t be opened, along with a chair. 

“haechan, what are you doing? are you gonna try to murder me or what?” you asked, and he laughs yet again. he beckoned for you to follow him to the back of the classroom and you do, leaning against the cabinets. 

“so, what’s the secret?” you asked, and he grabbed your hands out of nowhere, gazing deep into your eyes. the same gleaming color is still in his eyes, seeming more luminous and  _alive_  than it did just a few minutes earlier. 

“promise that you won’t scream.”

“what?” you asked, “is this something to scream about?”

“maybe. just promise,” he said, holding out his pinkie. you latched yours with his for a second to seal the deal. a sense of confusion and suspense fills your veins and you’re almost  _dying_  in the inside to know what the hell he wants to show you. 

“ _okay_ ,” he breathed out, a giant grin beating out all the other features of his face. “i found out that i could do this yesterday.”

he clasped both of his palms together and rubbed them, before pulling out the left one and holding it out. 

you don’t understand what’s happening, but all of the sudden there’s a wave of heat hitting your face and a ball of red  _ **fire**_  is erupting from his hand. 

“what the fuck-” you sputtered, holding your hand over your chest, “what the fuck is  _that_! are you shitting me right now?”

“i’m not,” he said, the fire still clear as day in his palm. the flames danced around his hand and cast various shadows in the darkness. you warily take a step back from him. 

“does it, does it hurt?” you asked, and he shakes his head. 

“i don’t know how it happened. i was just trying to play overwatch with jeno and then my controller caught on fire and i realized that it was coming from my own hand,” he explained, and you realize that your heart is beating at a  _way_  faster pace than it usually does. 

“you know,” you said, nerves engulfing your laugh to convince yourself that this wasn’t absolutely  _crazy_ , “when i call you a devil spawn, i didn’t mean that you were one **_literally_. **This is like the mythology shit I read about for literacy.”

“I guess you were right all along,” he giggles, before putting his unlit hand against his chin in thought. 

“But Son of the Devil,” he said, and snapped his fingers with brilliant orange flames surrounding them.

“Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the only one that is reminded of leo valdez with this concept?  
> next up . . .   
> jeno!


	5. electric | lee jeno

_midnight._

you opened the metal gate, cringing at the creaking sound that echoed in the windy air.  leaves crunched underneath your boots as you made your way into the wonderland for children, which was also an escape for yourself. you had your earbuds tucked into your ears, a light song playing as you ducked under an aluminum slide to approach your swing. 

but, that idea came crashing down when you discovered that someone  _else_ was sitting in your swing seat, with a white hoodie over their head. your eyes squinted at the figure, who was only swaying slightly in your swing with their phone in hand. you stood there and stared for a full minute, the realization that they probably weren’t going to leave soon dawning on you. ready to just turn back and find another place to hide out, you took a hesitant step back.

then the hoodie fell from their head, and you gasped. 

the hair that decorated his head was the most  _enchanting_  thing that you’ve possibly seen in real life. you could tell even from the side view you had that it was parted, judging from the larger silver wisps on the other side of his face. 

you didn’t realize that you had taken a step further to get a better view, giving away the semi-hidden position you had. the sound of the leaves gave you away completely and his head instantly turned to you. his wide eyes captured you, freezing you into place. 

 _“oh,”_ you breathed, your heart pounding out of your chest. you weren’t sure if it was at the sight of his face, which somehow seemed to be on par with his majestic hair. or the fact that he wouldn’t stop staring at you with that  _petrified_ look on his face. you glanced down at your black outfit and sighed, hoping that talking would convince him that you  _weren’t_  going to mug him. 

“um, i know this seems weird, but i usually come here around this time and you’re sitting in the swing i usually sit at,” you explained, coming out of the shadows and approaching him. at the sound of your voice, his eyes become smaller and his shoulders fall back from their tense posture. 

“oh, well, i’m sorry for stealing your seat then,” he said, rising from your coveted spot and moving to the one beside it. 

“it’s fine. i’m sorry for scaring you. i didn’t know whether to approach you or not,” you apologized, lowering your head as you sat down in your spot. 

the both of you seemed to not know what to do. as you avoided looking at each other, you simultaneously kept stealing glances at him, still in awe over his surreal hair. the lamplight hitting it and making it look like a  _dream_ was not making the situation any better. 

he turned his head again, catching you off-guard and making your gaze go straight to your lap. 

“do you want to go to the moon?”

“uh, what?” you asked, carefully lifting your head to look at him like it would break if you went any faster. his face was straight when you managed to look at him again. 

“ _do_  you want to go to the moon?” he asked again, and this time the hint of a smile appeared at the corner of his lips and at his eyes. your breath caught in your throat again and you struggled to answer. 

so you just nodded. 

his hinting smile grew into a full one and you could almost feel your heart twist at the way his eyes turned into miniature crescents. ( _why go to the moon if it’s on your face_ , you thought, but of course, you stayed quiet.)

he began to push himself on the swing, legs stretching out to gain momentum on the swing. you caught on to his act and began to do the same, the wind dislodging the hoodie from your head and exposing you. 

but at that point, you didn’t care. you and the white-haired boy went higher and higher, the sight of the bright moon filling your eyes everytime you went up. 

but every time you went back down, you crossed paths with the stranger, eyes meeting for a flash before flying backward. you knew that you weren’t going to leave without finding out his name. there was something about  _him_ , other than his appearance, that kept you looking back. 

once both of your feet touched the ground again, you looked back at him, breathless at the height that you went. 

he seemed unfazed, looking at you the same way he had when you found him. his hair was still perfect, except for the couple of strands that strayed over his face that just framed it like artist’s masterpiece. 

“did you enjoy your trip?”

“ye-yeah,” you said, nodding for extra affirmation. after a pause, you bit your lip and spoke again. 

“if you don’t mind, what’s your name?”

his head tilted ever so slightly and answered. 

“ ** _jeno_**. and what about you, midnight swinger?” he asked, his eyebrow going up the tiniest bit as he looked at you. 

“you know what,” you said, putting your hand on your chin, “midnight swinger is a great name for me.”

he chuckled at the small joke, and the beating heart in your chest pounded a bit louder and you wanted to hush it up. 

“well, it’s nice to meet you midnight swinger. i hope you can forgive me for taking your seat,” he said, holding out his hand. your eyes widened at the hand, looking back at your own before you decided that it would be weird if you didn’t take it. 

“of course i do.”

and you shook hands. and then, you unlocked the missing piece of jeno’s presence that you couldn’t catch before. 

his touch was  _electric_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was cute to write ngl  
> next up . . .  
> renjun!


	6. starry night | huang renjun

_2:01 a.m_

your eyes open for the fifth time in a couple of minutes. you groan and switch to the right side of the bed, putting a pillow on top of head to sandwich yourself in the soft cushions.  

_2:20 a.m_

the pillow that was sitting on your head goes flying over your bed and it hits the wall, slumping sadly on the floor. you brush a hand through your hair and huff angrily, punching the covers like they’ve wronged you. once you run out of energy, you flop back down into the mattress and grab your phone to look on instagram. 

the first picture that shows up is one of  _his_ , and your phone ends up where your pillow is. 

_2:38 a.m_

you went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold,  _cold_ , water and sat at your desk instead of that cursed bed. 

you didn’t really feel like fixing the covers either since they were strewn all over the place. (quite similar to your state of mind at the moment, but you wouldn’t admit that to yourself). 

“why do i keep thinking about him? he’s just my friend, and that’s it,” you murmured to yourself, taking a sip of your water.  “no more thinking about  _him_.”

you stuck that goal in your mind and gazed out the window to look into the sky. it was pitch black of course, but to your surprise, there were tiny, twinkling stars that dotted the otherwise void scenery. 

and then you remembered. about two days ago, that boy had painted something almost _identical_ to what you were looking at. 

_“what’chu painting?” you asked during art class, wandering around the classroom._

_“a starry sky,” **renjun** replied, “i don’t really see them often.”_

you cursed and drank the rest of the water, slamming the cup onto the desk. 

his stupid face was all that you were thinking about. 

you sighed because you knew  _exactly_ what you were about to do. almost involuntarily, you reached out and grabbed your phone from the ground, and took a picture of the stars to show him later. 

“i hate you,” you whispered, “i really hate you, renjun.”

(you actually liked him a lot, but you wouldn’t admit that to yourself. not yet.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is highkey the cutest one? i like how it came out.  
> next up . . .  
> mark!  
> (his is the longest one so get ready)


	7. dive | lee mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now i present . . . the final scenario from the original seven!

the tip of your toes touched the surface of the calm water, and the anxiety present in your body began to transfer into crystal clear pool. your shoulders dropped into a normal posture, and your heartbeat grew slower as you sat there, in peace with the water below. 

you started to think that sneaking into a pool in the late hours of the night wasn’t such a bad idea after all. if it helped calm your anxious nerves, it couldn’t really that bad of an idea, could it? 

delicately, you eased the rest of your body into the water, letting it embrace you with open arms. the temperature of the pool didn’t bother you as much as you thought it would, and you shut your eyes as you moved away from the edge of the slick tile. 

 you felt the tensions in your limbs wither away as if the water was unknotting the stress placed on your body and mind throughout the day. you did a couple of strokes to get into the deeper side of the pool, and smiled to yourself when you felt the sensation of space being widened around you. 

you dove deeper, your fingertips reaching out the graze the bottom of the pool. you were about to settle at the bottom when you heard something that sounded like it came from far above you. 

you rose to the surface, silently swimming over to the edge, underneath the vacant lifeguard seat. keeping your head low, you peered around for any movement and suddenly there was another sound.  

and  _light._

“hello, is there anyone there?” the voice called out, and your heart stopped at the patter of footsteps that got louder as the seconds ticked by. 

your brain was tossed into a frenzy. you didn’t know whether to come out and probably  _terrify_  the guard (and be arrested for trespassing or some other law), or sink into the water and  _hope_  that he didn’t look around the pool. 

running out of time, your body decided for you and you took a deep breath before ducking back into the water. latching onto the side of the wall, you shut your eyes as tight as you could and waited. 

the reflection of the flashlight was on the water, and you watched the beam move in different directions as the man spoke again. 

“is there anyone here? if you’re here, you need to come out right now,” the man said, and your heart began to pound like it wanted to jump from your chest. you heard his steps clearly as they came closer and closer to where you were hiding and the suspense of it all was  _killing_ you. 

“i guess there’s no one,” he said to himself, and your body instantly relaxed at his words. 

but to your absolute  _horror_ , he started to walk  _around_  the pool, and if he didn’t see you before he was definitely going to see you now. 

you panicked so badly that your heart skipped a few beats and, by instinct, you took in a breath. 

_**underwater.** _

the fluid rushed into your nose and mouth, a burning sensation lighting your insides on fire. you tried to get to the surface but the sensation of panic was still alive in your body and you weren’t making any progress to the surface. 

“shit!” you heard him say, and there was a sudden splash in the water. 

you don’t know how, but within the next five seconds, you went from nearly drowning to lying on the white tile, violently coughing up water from your lungs. 

“oh my god are you okay?” the boy asked, hitting your back lightly to get the rest of the water out. 

“yeah, i’m, i’m fine,” you said, droplets of water and spit falling from your lips. you felt a burn in your cheeks as you turned to look at the boy that had just saved your life. 

he looked as old as you were, but judging from his softer facial features he could pass as a younger. his jet black hair was sticking to his forehead, similar to how the white t-shirt he was wearing was clinging to his body. you looked into his eyes for a second to see them soften as he stared at you. 

you stopped staring and curled into yourself, pulling your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around your chest. you were still breathing heavily, the shock of the situation just starting to wear away. 

that’s when the boy realized that he was a  _guard_ , and he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“i’m glad that you’re okay, i really am,” he said, then placed his hand on his chin. 

“but, you trespassed into this pool. you know that you can’t do that, right?”

you nodded, beads of water hitting the floor. 

“i’m sorry,” you said, bowing your head into your knees in your embarrassment. 

“can you tell me why you were here in the first place?”

you picked up your head and chewed on the inside of your cheek. you contemplated whether to make up something or tell him the truth since there was a personal reason why. 

but since the boy had just saved your life, you concluded that you could at least  _not_  lie to him. 

“my mom, she comes home late at night,” you started, “sometimes she’s drunk and sometimes she’s on drugs and when she’s like that, she sometimes brings people with her.” 

“i usually just try to sleep through it but she came into my room today,” you said, taking in a trembling breath at the memory. 

“she threw a cup near my head and told me to get out of the house. i got scared so i left and came here to calm down,” you said, and it felt like a terrible burden had been eased off of your mind. you never would have thought that you would have told anyone, especially a random lifeguard, but the fact that you no longer had it kept inside you made you feel better. 

“so yeah, that’s my excuse. do you still need to arrest me or something?” you asked, and he shook his head furiously. 

“no no, i’m not going to  _arrest_  you,” he said, and then muttered something to himself. 

“i-i’m sorry that you have to go through those types of things,” he said, his arm extending to the back of his neck, “i wish i could help you.”

an idea clicked in your mind. 

“you know, you can,” you stated, and his eyes widened to the size of the gleaming moon outside. 

“really? how?”

“you could let me come here during those nights,” you said, “without getting in trouble. you do work here, right?”

“well, yeah,” he said, scratching his cheek, and after a moment of silence,

“i guess i could do that.”

a real smile filled your lips and you lowered your head at him again. 

“thank you so much,” you resounded, finally standing up from your place on the floor. you stuck out your hand for him to shake, and with his own little smile he took it and the both of you agreed on the deal. 

you walked to the side of the pool you were originally on, and grabbed your belongings on the ground, and wrapped your towel around yourself. 

“i guess i’ll see you again,” you said, waving him off and he waved at you in response. 

“okay. uh, be safe,” he cautioned, and you nodded. 

“i’ll try my best,” you promised, and pushed the door of the pool entrance. 

but all of the sudden, there was a rush of footsteps and he had his hand on top of your shoulder and you whirled around to look at him. 

“one, one last thing,” he panted, and you waited for him to gather himself together to say his last note. 

“if someone other than me asks why you’re here, just tell them that  _ **mark**_  let you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 100+ hits already! it's so crazy to me that i only started last week and that many people already read this.   
> i'm hoping to make a stray kids one next (?), but that will probably be a while from now.   
> happy reading!


	8. my first and last | mark lee + everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one to wrap everything up! it's really short but sweet.

mark remembers all of it. 

the corners of his eyes crinkle at the time he was first introduced to little jisung, and now he almost wants to cry at how the boy could now rest his head against his if he wanted. 

he chuckles a bit to himself when he reminisces in chenle’s old laugh, the high pitched, dolphin-like laugh that had now been taken away by the boy’s puberty. 

he scrolls through his phone and looks through all the uplifting messages and funny pictures he sent to jaemin when his back pain got the best of him and he just wanted him to feel better, if only for a second. 

 he feels thankful at that one time that haechan caught him crying because he couldn’t get a certain line of his rap right and how the boy hugged him and told that he was great and that he wouldn’t tell anyone. mark is amazed that he still hasn’t. 

he recalls the advice that he gave to jeno when they were going to perform  _trigger the fever,_  calming the boy down right before they went on stage.

he felt like a big brother when renjun came to him during the night once, saying that he had a disturbing dream. he can almost feel how soft his hair was as he carded through it, reminding him that he was here for him and that he could sleep with him if he liked. 

and throughout all of the memories, whether they be good or bad, mark knows that there is one thing that is absolutely certain. 

he would do it all again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i'll be taking requesting after this and i already have one in the works! thank you for reading!


	9. names and faces | lee jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first scenario with two parts!  
> happy reading!

you had a problem.

you just been accepted into an art school, specializing in the ever-so-complicated instrument known as the  _violin_ , which required a hell’s worth of memorization and concentration. you had pretty good grades as far as everyone’s standard, and you spent a lot of time listening and concentrating (and sometimes sleeping) during class to get those grades. you also remembered nearly every annoyance that your little brother has done to you since birth, and made sure to bring it up everytime you wanted.

but despite all of these strengths, you were absolutely  _terrible_  at one particular thing. 

remembering people’s names. 

you don’t know  _why_ or  **how** , but it seemed like everytime you were introduced to someone, it would take you at least three weeks to remember their name, and that was  _only_  if the two of you talked to each other every day. so, unfortunately, those awkward situations in which you wanted to call their name but didn’t remember and had to resort to calling them “you!” was a common occurrence. 

and one that you wanted to avoid at all costs. 

but, that  _all_  changed on the second day when you landed eyes on a student that majority of the female population, (and some of the male population), could not  _shut up_  about. 

“look, he’s coming this way! act natural!” your friend whispered excitedly into your ear. 

you picked up your head to finally see what all the talk was about, and you met eyes with him. 

and you gulped. 

_shit. he **is**  handsome. _

you broke eye contact and looked down to stare at the music books in your lap. but then all of the sudden, your friend was slapping your arm like she went crazy and you realized that the light around you got darker. 

you picked up your head and there he was, looking down at you with a small smile on his face. 

“oh! hello!” you exclaimed, getting up with disregard to the books on top of you, and watched as all of your books tumbled from your lap and onto the stone ground. 

a hardcover one, about 300 pages thick, even had the  _luck_  on landing on top of his foot. 

to  _add on_ , you heard him  _wince_ in pain and at that moment, you wanted to kick yourself. 

“shit, sorry! i’m so sorry,” you said, scrambling to the ground to get the book off of him. you mentally cursed the book out for being so heavy as you pushed it into a pile. 

“i forgot it was, on my . . . lap,” you faltered, as you watched him bend down and help you collect the loose-leaf papers that have flown from the textbook. your faces were only a few inches apart, and you leaned back a bit in case your breath wasn’t particularly  _fresh_. 

“it’s okay,” he said, sending a smile that made you blink twice and probably shattered the heart of your friend sitting behind you. 

“you take violin? that’s pretty cool,” he said, gesturing at your notebook, where you had pasted a large picture of your personal violin, the forenza secondo series 6. 

“ye-yeah. how about you?” you asked. 

“i’m taking urban dance,” he said, handing you your binder. 

“oh! that’s super cool. i wish i could, but i would probably break my ankles if i tried to dance,” you confessed, which made him laugh aloud. 

 _god even his laugh is pretty._  

“it’s not too hard if you really put effort into it. i could help if you wanted?”

“huh?” you gasped, clutching your binder to your chest, “help me? dance?”

“sure,” he said, chuckling, “you might not be as hopeless as you think.”

“um-” you started and looked back desperately to your friend, who seemed to be in a state of shock with her jaw slack. you realized you weren’t going to get an answer from her and turned back around. 

“okay?”

“cool. i’ll give you my  **number**  and you could stop by the studio later. i’m  ** _lee jeno,_**  by the way,” he said, but your mind seemed to blank out after he said the word  _number_. 

_he said **what**  now? i’m getting the handsome dude’s number? on the second day of school?_

“hey, are you okay? you seem out of it,” he asked, and you focused back into the conversation. his hand was out in front of you, and you looked at it curiously. 

“i’m okay, uh,” you said, glancing back down at his hand. he seemed to catch your eyes and he retracted his hand. 

“oh! sorry, i just,” you said, and for god knows  _why_ , pulled his hand back to  _yourself_  and shook it firmly. 

_woah, his hands are way bigger than mine._

“i’m harper, sorry for dropping my gigantic book on your foot,” you apologized once more, but he waved you off. 

“it’s fine. i’ll write my number on a piece of paper,” he said, whipping out a sharpie from his bag and uncapping it with his mouth. 

_wait he’s actually still doing it? what the-_

“here you go,” he said, folding the piece of paper in two and handing it to you. you took the paper from him and tucked it neatly into your pocket, and scooped your books into your arms. 

“it was nice meeting you, harper,” he said, getting up from the ground. you followed his movements, making sure to balance the books. 

“same for you too, uh-” you faltered, his name not appearing in your mind. 

so you improvised. 

“uh-i’ll text you soon,” you said, and he smiled, his eyes flattening into dark lines and his mouth as a pink curve. 

it reminded you an awful lot of an upward view of a stingray that you had seen online, but it was still cute.   
  
“nice. i hope to see you soon,” he said, giving his final goodbye as he waved himself away. 

as soon as he was out of sight, you nearly fell onto the table and your books slid from your grasp across it. 

“sam. what. was. _that_?” you asked, not expecting an answer as you hid your face into your arms. 

“that, my friend, was lee jeno,” she replied, “and you, you lucky bastard, just got his number.” 

 

 

 

_to be continued!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by my friend honeybun_jisung because she sent me a picture that will be revealed in the next part . . .  
> coming up tomorrow!


	10. names and face, pt 2 | lee jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the second part! happy reading!

_several_ dance lessons later, and you’ve actually started to have fun to learn how to dance with him.

it was utterly  _embarrassing_  the first couple of times, considering you actually tripped over your own feet and dislocated your shoulder. but luckily, he was extremely patient with you (and knowledgable about injuries) and made you not seem like a double left foot failure.

“everything takes time,” he told you once, “i started out just like you, and i practiced to get better, and you can do the same. i won’t judge.” (his sweet voice nearly made you tear up.)

but, alas, no matter how many hours you spent practicing with him, the thought of remembering his actual name did not occur to you until it was time to leave. and as usual, you would have to stop talking mid-sentence just to formulate another one that  _didn’t_ include his name.

yet, on a fateful day, he found out.

it was all a big surprise, to be fair.

you were walking along to the studio as usual, staring down at your phone with earbuds in as you watched a recording of one of his old dances. as you minded your own business, he called you.

a picture of the stingray that looked like him popped up, along with the contact name, “dancing stingray”. you giggled at the image before swiping to answer, putting the phone against your ear.

“hi! i’m on my way there!” you said, but was weirded out by the loud screeching noise coming from your phone.

“i’m gonna call you back, my phone is making a weird sound-” you said, but all of the sudden someone  _grabbed_  you, and put a hand over your eyes. you were about to scream bloody murder, but you recognized the large hand and exhaled.

“dude, why did you do that? i almost peed myself,” you whined, hitting his hand so he could move it away.

“i’m disappointed, harper,” he said, removing his hand from your eyes. alarmed, you turned around and saw him for one of the first times, having an annoyed expression.

“hol-hold up, what did i do? do i suck at dancing? am i not improving? do i reply to your messages too late? do i-”

“dancing stingray? really? my name on your phone sucks,” he pouted, puffing out his bottom lip. the realization that he was actually behind you and was looking at your phone suddenly filled you with a sense of violated privacy (and shame.)

“oh, that. it’s only like that ‘cause i don’t exact _ly_   _remember your name_?” you muttered, hoping that he would regard what you said, but of course, he took in every word.

“what? you don’t remember my name? we’ve been hanging out for weeks?” he exclaimed, sounding more concerned judging by the lines on his forehead.

“do you have short-term memory loss?” he asked gently, and you shook your head furiously, blush rising on your face.

“it’s a weird problem. i usually can’t remember people’s name until after a month of talking to them. i don’t mean to hurt your feelings. it happens with everyone. i’m sorry,” you said, lowering your head.

“you could have just told me that. i was wondering why you always said goodbye strangely,” he said, patting the top of your head, “but there’s no need to worry.”

you exhaled again, relief going straight to your brain.

“but why a stingray?”

“oh, that’s ‘cause it looks like you, see?” you said, tapping on the contact picture and putting it up to his face.

he peered at the photo, and then to your amusement, made the same facial expression that the ray had.

“oh my god, you guys are twins!” you said, cracking up at the identical match.

“you know, i have a picture of you too,” he said, scrolling through his phone, piquing your interest as he did.

when he showed you the screen, your eyes nearly blew up.

there was an off guard picture of you, mid-way doing a step with both of your feet crossed over each other, but blurred. your hair was standing up strangely, and your arms looked like zig-zag noodles. your face had a picture of a laughing emoji on it, probably to protect yourself from seeing a scary image.

and to top it all off, the contact name was:

_my cross-footed angel_.

you wheezed.

_the end!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the picture is honestly so cuTE. thank you honeybun_jisung for sending this to me!   
> i don't really have any other pre-made scenarios at this point so if you want to comment ideas i'll be sure to take them!   
> see you soon!


	11. dizzy | na jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! i'm back with another scenario! this one is kinda cute? i'll let you be the judge

“ah, so you’re here again?”  _ **jaemin**_  asked, his eyebrow raising lazily as he saw you walk in with your friend. however, it lowered when he saw that your friend has her arm wrapped securely around you, with your head hanging towards the floor. 

“what happened?” he asked, walking over to the both of you at the door. 

“she passed out during gym,” your friend explained, hoisting you up gently so that you could stand straight. you gave jaemin a weak smile, your eyes only a tad bit open to avoid being overwhelmed by all of the light. jaemin frowned, lips dipping down and lines forming in between his eyes. 

“the teacher said to give her a check-up to see if everything is alright,” she explained, and jaemin nodded, still analyzing your form. 

“okay, i’ll do that. could you bring her to the chair over here?” he asked, and your friend nodded, shuffling towards the chair and delicately letting you fall into the cushion. your senses were still out of it, and you covered your face with both of your hands to get ahold of yourself. your head felt lighter than normal as if it was floating around instead of being firmly planted on you. you didn’t even notice your friend had left the room, and that you were stuck alone with jaemin. 

he tsked before approaching you, pulling a chair out in front of you and grabbing a clipboard. 

“it seems like you come here a lot,” he started, “do you just like me or something?”

at that, you scoffed and picked your head up, covering your eyes with your arm to face the ceiling. 

“just shut up and fix me,” you said hoarsely, the usual volume of your voice brought down. 

“i will, as always,” he said, and brought his pen down from his ear to his hand. 

“so, explain what happened during gym.”

you sighed, the sheer memory of what happened making you cringe. 

“we were having a soccer game, and we were running back and forth between the goals and stuff, and I started to feel lightheaded,” you explained. 

“then, someone kicked the ball and it hit me on the side of my face. i felt fine for a minute, but when we started running again i just, i don’t know, fell? and then i woke up and there were a lot of people surrounding me.”

“i see,” jaemin murmured, jotting down something on the paper. 

“did you feel more lightheaded after you got hit with the ball?”

“yeah.”

“describe what it felt like.”

“aren’t you supposed to know that already?”

“it’s different for everyone,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, “i can’t assume that everyone feels the same way.” 

you groaned, rubbing your forehead as you spoke. the sheer effort of just explaining everything was tiring you out. 

“my ears started to ring after i got hit, and my vision got darker. it also felt like my brain got sucker-punched,” you said, and jaemin was writing away, the pen moving as fast as your voice. 

“okay. was that similar to how you felt before you got hit by the ball?”

“before, i was just dizzy and tired,” you explained, tilting your head from the ceiling down to your lap. you balanced your elbows on your thighs, fingers kneading into your temples. jaemins brows furrowed again at your condition, and he got up from his chair to get his equipment. 

“what did you eat today?” he asked, standing near you as he held the blood pressure wrap in his hands. 

a beat of silence passed by, and you made sure to close your eyes when you said, “nothing.” 

jaemin sighed, and gently tapped your shoulder so that you could look up. 

“what did you eat yesterday?”

you look into his eyes for a flashing moment before glancing off to something insignificant, because his brown eyes always held so much emotion in them and you couldn’t really handle it. 

“i ate cereal. and water,” you replied, and jaemin wraps the strap around your arm, making sure not to jostle you too much. his fingertips graze the surface of your skin and it’s cloud-like and warm, a sharp contrast to your cold and clammy skin. ( _you think you get goosebumps._ ) 

“darling, that’s not enough. you need to eat something so that you won’t burn out like this,” he said gently, turning on the machine and waiting for the pressure level to show up. your heart pounds a little bitharder at his words and the amount of concern that’s present in them makes you want to scold yourself just for making him worry.

“i know,” you said in the same tone, exhaustion heavily lacing your voice. “i just - i don’t know,” you retracted, shaking your head and regretting it, feeling the aching sensation swirl throughout your entire head. 

“i don’t even know what i’m saying,” you said, a slightly dry laugh leaving your lungs. 

“ _clearly_ ,” jaemin said, giving you a small smile and he starts to write on his clipboard again. 

“both your blood pressure and bpm are low,” he stated, tapping the top of his pen against the corner of his lips, “i still have to check some other things, but first i’m going to bring some juice and some snacks and you  _have_  to eat them, okay?”

“okay. can i sit over there?” you asked, using your finger to point over to the bed on the other side of the room. 

“of course,” he said, and you got up from chair quickly, only to have your legs feel like absolute  _jelly_ underneath you. 

_shit._

you could sense yourself about to fall onto the floor again, and you would have if jaemin didn’t rush over and grab your shoulders securely. 

“ _god_ ,  _you scared me_ ,” he mumbled, pulling you upright and keeping a tight grip on you. you would have laughed at the sudden serious tone of his voice if it wasn’t for the close proximity that was between you two. 

“i look away for one second and you’re falling again,” he said, sighing as he looked into your eyes, and giving your heart an extra beat. 

“what time did you go to sleep last night?”

“around twelve-thirty,” you replied. 

“and what time did you wake up?”

“around five? five-thirty? i couldn’t go back to sleep,” you revealed, rubbing the back of your neck with your hand and looking away. he tsked quietly and adjusts his grip to be around your arms to be more comfortable, your cheeks washing over in a familiar burning sensation. 

it only gets stronger when as he guided you to the bed, and he didn’t let go of you until you were sitting down. 

“i’ll be right back. don’t hurt yourself,” he said, and ran off to get the food. 

as soon as he’s gone and out of sight, you let your face fall into your palms. feeling the tinge of heat from your face, your mind is racing and swirling and you almost think it’s gotten  _worse_  since you were at the gym. 

all of you can think about is that fact that you’re alone with this dude, for god knows  _how long_ , and that your stupid heart is feeling light over the fact that he called you  _darling_. 

how were you supposed to survive? 

 

 

 

_(maybe to be continued?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should this have a second part? idk. 
> 
> i've been working on the stray kids one and so far i've got two down and seven more to go lol. hopefully it'll be done around the middle of this month so that its around valentine day or something. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> the stories will be posted in reverse chronological order, so jisung will be first and mark will be last (ik he graduated but whatever). after i post the original stories, i will begin to take requests! (if there is any).  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
